Cita no Planeada
by SniperGYS
Summary: Cuando Gold intenta asegurarse de que Silver no sea un desastre en su primer cita, Red no se imaginaba que al mismo tiempo terminaria en una cita improvisada junto con Yellow. Mas Specialshipping que nada, Random muy random


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon propiedad de Nintendo. Special de Kusaka y Yamamoto... Y den gracias a que pertenece a ellos y no a mi :D!

**Advertencia:** Esto es muy random... Completamente random... Como esto tiene algo de Specialshipping va dedicado a Red20

* * *

**.: Cita no Planeada :.**

- Anda, di que sí.

- No se...

- Vamos!

- No creo que sea buena idea...

- Por favor, ya paso un tiempo desde que llevamos juntos y no hemos tenido una cita aun.

- Es que no creo que sea buena idea...

- No puede pasar nada malo.

- Si puede! Gold se enterara y me fastidiara por el resto de mi vida! – _Exclamo alarmado, se notaba fácilmente el temor en su voz._

- Nadie tiene porque enterarse - _Volvió a insistirle con una mirada suplicante._

- ... Ah… Está bien - _Accedió al darse cuenta de que no podía negarse a esa mirada._

- Genial! - _Exclamo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente_ - Debo contárselo a alguien... Le llamare a Green! – _Agrego mientras lo soltaba y comenzaba a buscar su Pokegear._

- EH? NO!

- Contárselo a él es como contárselo a una piedra!

- Pero...

- No te preocupes! Seguro se lo contare y el dirá "Aja y a mí qué? No me molestes solo por eso" - _Le contesto mientras imitaba la voz de su compañero a la par que marcaba un número en el Pokegear._

- No Blue! No le dig- _Pero Blue lo callo para poder atender la llamada._

- Ey Green! Adivina qué?

- Que? - _Le contesto de manera desinteresada desde el otro lado de la línea._

- Mañana voy a tener una cita con Silver!

- Aja y a mí qué? No me molestes solo por eso - _Dijo antes de colgar y dar por terminada la llamada._

- Ja ja, vez! Te dije que no le interesaría! - _Aviso felizmente mientras Silver solo suspiro resignado._

_En su casa de Pallet Town, Green se quedo viendo su Pokegear ¿Porque todas las llamadas que recibía últimamente eran para cosas que no le interesaban?_

_Primero Ruby y su anuncio sobre el nuevo peinado de Coco, luego Red y su dilema sobre qué fue primero, Si el Pikachu o él huevo, Y ahora Blue con eso?_

- ... Creo que mejor le contesto a Red y le digo que ninguno de los 2... Primero son los Pichus!

- Ey Green, quien hablo? - _Le pregunto Daisy al verlo con el Pokegear en mano._

- Era Blue.

- Oh, se le ofrecía algo?

- No, solo quería molestarme supongo...A mí que me interesa que mañana tenga una cita con Silver?

- Que? Silver en una cita? - _Se escucho gritar a alguien desde afuera._

_Ambos hermanos Oak se asomaron por la ventana, solo para encontrar a Gold en el contenedor de basura localizado a fuera de la casa._

- Que rayos haces tú aquí? - _Se apresuro a gritar Green al verlo atreves de la ventana._

- Eh... Jeje pues, es una larga historia!

- Gold! - _Crystal llego corriendo hacía el con una clara expresión de enojo_ – Por fin te encuentro!

- Ahhh! - _Gold se escondió nuevamente en el contenedor de basura, pero Crystal lo saco._

- Que está pasando aquí? - _Volvió a preguntar Green con un tono irritado._

- Oh! Buenas tardes Green! - _Saludo Crystal mientras soltaba a Gold._

- Que hacen los 2 aquí? - _Repitió cansadamente, sus amigos sin duda le sacaban de quicio._

- Ah! Fuimos a buscar al profesor para mostrarle los avances de la nueva versión del Pokedex, pero no estaba, así que pensamos en dejárselos a tu hermana - _Le contesto Crystal mientras le entregaba su Pokedex y el de Gold._

- Mmm ok - _Green se quedo viendo los aparatos en su mano, sin duda ya se le había olvidado que ahora debían llenarlos con la información de Unova._

- Ey paren ya, gente seria! Que ahí con eso de que Silver tendrá una cita mañana?

- No conozco detalles, no sé nada y definitivamente YO NO TE DIJE NADA! – _Anuncio Green para evitarse problemas, si Blue se llegaba a enterar de que Gold lo escucho de él, sin duda la chica perdería toda confianza que le tenía, sin agregar que de seguro Silver lo asesinaría._

- Lo investigare por mi cuenta entonces! - _Anuncio Gold antes de salir corriendo. Crystal, al instante lo siguió gritando varias cosas detrás de él._

- ... Esto no será bueno… - _Comento Green mientras veía a sus 2 compañeros alejarse._

_Al día siguiente, en el parque natural al norte de Goldenroot..._

- Gold, porque estamos aquí? Y porque nos pediste venir sin nuestros Pokedex?- _Pregunto Red que intentaba esconderse detrás de un arbusto junto con sus amigos._

- Porque nos aseguraremos de que la cita de Silver sea un éxito, y si traemos los dex comenzaran a sonar!

- ...

- Me voy a mi casa - _Dijo Green mientras se daba la vuelta, pero Gold le detuvo._

- Nadie se irá! Debemos asegurarnos de que Silver no sea un desastre para las citas!

- Ah no creo que él sea un desastre - _Comento Crystal._

- Eh, porque?

- Bueno, Silver puede llegar a ser muy tierno - _Le contesto mientras desviaba la mirada._

- Y es muy amable - _Agrego Yellow mientras se sonroja._

- Y caballeroso - _Termino de agregar Platinum como si nada. Gold vio a las 3 chicas sin dar crédito a lo que decían, mientras que Red miraba confundido a Yellow._

- Que raro, tu no dijiste nada! - _Dijo Ruby mientras se giraba a ver a Sapphire._

- Ah? Pues, él es bueno en las batallas!

- … Porque no me sorprende de ti? - _Comento quedamente Ruby._

- Bueno ya! No estamos aquí para hablar de Silver! Si no para asegurarnos de que su cita sea un éxito!

- Me suena más a que estamos aquí para arruinársela… - _Dijo Pearl quedamente._

- No se puede considerar esto como acoso? - _Pregunto Emerald mientras dejaba de usar los binoculares con los que espiaba a Silver, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque._

- No! No lo es! Y sigue mirando para saber cuando llegue Blue sempai!

...

- Ey Silver! - _Le llamo Blue mientras llegaba felizmente._

- Ey! - _Le contesto realmente sin saber qué hacer. Ah! Era por eso que no le agradaba la idea de la cita!_

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Esto… Te vez… Hermosa… - _Comento casi inaudible, mientras la veía fijamente._

- Gracias, lindo – _Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza, haciéndole sentir más apenado_ – Tu vienes tan genial como siempre! – _Continuo diciéndole mientras le acomodaba la parte superior de la camisa._

- ... Uh... y ahora qué?

- Pues no lo sé.

- Eh? Entonces?

- Solo quería salir de casa. Podemos quedarnos aquí si quieres - _Comento sonriendo, mientras se sentaba a su lado en la banca._

- Oh, ok...

...

- Parece que se divierten mucho - _Contesto Yellow felizmente mientras espiaban a sus 2 compañeros, todos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos pequeños arbustos que se encontraban medianamente alejados de sus amigos._

- Hablando? Quien rayos… Se entretiene en una cita… Solamente… Hablando! – _Exclamo Gold decepcionado._

- Erm... ellos? - _Le contesto tranquilamente Red, mientras señalaba a Silver y Blue, los dos parecían tener una plática agradable._

- Pero llevan media hora, solamente allí, sentados... HABLANDO!

- Y lo disfrutan mucho! Ahora, debo regresar a mi casa, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que el estar espiando a otros - _Tras terminar de hablar, Green se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Gold le detuvo nuevamente._

- No! Hay que ayudarles a que se diviertan!

- Gold, no es bueno que te entrometas en la vida de las personas - _Le reprimió Crystal, preocupada de que sus amigos se enteraran que les estaban espiando._

- Yo no me estoy entrometiendo, solo quiero ayudar a mi amigo! – _Gold comenzó a moverse, haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos en el poco espacio que tenían para esconderse entre el pequeño arbusto, provocando que todos comenzaran a empujarse para ganar más espacio. Sin ver bien lo que ocurría, Gold termino empujando a Red fuera del arbusto._

- Aaahh!

- Eh? – _El ruido provoco que Blue y Silver voltearan, solo para encontrar a Red en el piso._

- Red!

- Uh… Ah jajajaja. Hola chicos! No esperaba verlos por aquí – _Saludo con una muy bien lograda sonrisa repentina._

_En el arbusto detrás de él, todos los demás Holders se apilaban unos sobre otros para no ser descubiertos._

- Que haces aquí Red? – _Le pregunto Blue de manera curiosa._

- Ah este… Es que…

- Estas en una cita! – _Comento Gold de manera casi inaudible, pero lo suficiente para que Red le escuchara._

- … Estoy en una cita!

- En serio, con quien? – _En ese momento Red lamento que Blue fuera tan curiosa._

- Esto… Ah pues…

- Anda Yellow sempai! Ayúdalo! – _Dijo Gold mientras empujaba a la chica fuera del arbusto._

- Aahh! – _Yellow cayó a lado de un sorprendido Red._

- Yellow? – _Pregunto Red completamente confundido_.

-Oh vaya, finalmente decidieron estar juntos! – _Exclamo Blue mientras les sonreía_.

- Eh?… Ah! Sí! Una cita! – _Le contesto Red mientras abrazaba a Yellow, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara._

- Y porque están en el piso? – _Pregunto Silver mientras veía a sus 2 sempais_ – Estar en el piso es parte de una cita? – _Agrego en un tono que a todos los que le escucharon, les sonó bastante inocente y curioso._

- … Pero en serio salgo y le doy una…! - _Exclamo Gold frustrado mientras se disponía a salir de su escondite, pero al instante todos, con excepción de Platinum, le detuvieron._

- Estas loco? Si te ve, se va a enojar! – _Le advirtió Pearl, intentando no elevar demasiado la voz._

- Que ocurre, no es eso entonces de lo que va una cita? – _Pregunto repentinamente Platinum, todos la miraron con una expresión de no creer lo que acababan de escuchar._

- Ah, no Silver, es que… Estábamos buscando algo! – _Contesto Red rápidamente desde el otro lado del arbusto, haciendo que todos retomaran su atención a lo que pasaba_.

- Y que buscaban? – _Era oficial, Red odiaba la curiosidad de Blue._

- Que, que buscábamos? Ah esto… Pues… Ah… AH! A Pika! Si! Pika y Chuchu andan por algún lado y los estábamos buscando!

- Ah… Red… - _Dijo Yellow quedamente al sentir que Red había metido la mano en la bolsa de su ropa para buscar la Pokeball de Chuchu._

- IRE POR ELLOS! Espérenme en la banca de allá– _Red se paro mientras señalaba una banca cercana y posteriormente se lanzo a los arbustos detrás de ellos_– Uff… eso estuvo cerca.

- Demasiado, y por eso es mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez! – _Pidió Green mientras intentaba irse nuevamente, pero una vez más Gold se lo impidió._

- No! Se me ocurrió algo! Red sempai, tu y Yellow sempai irán a una cita doble con Silver y Blue sempai!

- Que? – _Todos miraron a Gold como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Red además se encontraba apenado._

- Y-Y-Yo? En.. Un… Una… Una cita… Con Yellow? – _Exclamo mientras sentía que el calor le aumentaba._

- Si! De esa forma podrás enseñarle a Silver como portarse en una cita! Anda, anda, nosotros los estaremos siguiendo! – _Le animo Gold mientras lo empujaba._

- Sera mejor que lleves a tus pokémons o te preguntaran por ellos – _Advirtió Ruby mientras liberaba a Chuchu._

- Esto de espiar una cita parece divertido – _Volvió a decir repentinamente Platinum, de nueva cuenta todos la miraron desconcertados._

- Señorita… - _Para Diamond ya era seguro, la influencia de Gold no era buena para Platinum._

_Red salió del arbusto con Pika y Chuchu en sus manos, ambos pokémons le miraban confundidos y sin entender que pasaba, y mucho menos sin comprender, porque Red les había pedido que actuaran como si estuvieran en una cita._

- Ah jaja, ya los encontré! - _Anuncio Red mientras regresaba con Blue, Silver y Yellow._

- Esto… - _Yellow quería decir algo para salirse de tan complicada situación, pero a su mente no llegaba nada que pudiera salvarla._

- Ey chicos, porque no tenemos una cita doble? – _Pero para la mala suerte de Yellow, Red decidió seguir la idea de Gold, por lo que al instante se vio de nuevo abrazada por Red._

- Cita doble? Eso es como una batalla doble? – _Pregunto Silver confundido. No muy lejos de ellos, unos arbustos se movían demasiado, ya que Gold intentaba salir a dar un par de explicaciones sobre citas, pero obviamente, era detenido por los demás holders._

- Eh… No Silver, Red dice que vayamos los 4 juntos a algún lado – _Le explico Blue con una clara muestra de curiosidad ante la ignorancia del chico._

- Jaja, bueno creo que de hecho no sería doble, ya que Pika y Chuchu también están incluidos!

- Quizás sea buena idea… Tu qué dices? – _Pregunto Blue mientras veía a Silver, que seguía con una expresión de no comprender nada._

- Ah… - _Silver miro a Red que sonreía nerviosamente mientras abrazaba a Yellow, luego miro bien a Yellow, la chica parecía estar a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento por los nervios. Bajo la mirada y se topo con los 2 Pikachus que estaban igual de confundidos que él, por ultimo miro a Blue que le miraba sonriendo_ – Pues… Supongo que está bien?

- Jaja bien! Y, a donde vamos, o que planeaban ustedes? – _Pregunto Blue mientras regresaba su mirada a Red._

- Vayamos al cine! – _Exclamo felizmente, soltando por fin a Yellow._

- Me parece bien! – _Comento Blue igual de animada que Red, los 2 comenzaron a caminar mientras discutían que podían ir a ver, Pika y Chuchu corrieron felices detrás de ellos._

- Uh, estas bien? – _Pregunto Silver mientras veía a Yellow quien respiraba agitadamente por los nervios._

- S…Si… Descuida…

_Silver, sin creerle del todo, decidió mejor ir a lado de ella para cuidar que no fuera a caer; ambos chicos caminaron por detrás de unos animados Red y Blue._

- DEVEMOS SEGUIRLOS! – _Grito Gold mientras salía del arbusto, los demás también salieron, felices de por fin poder estirarse un poco._

…

_Gold y compañía siguieron a sus compañeros hasta el cine, por lo que ahora se encontraban sentados a unas cuantas filas atrás de ellos para seguir espiando. Por supuesto, ni Blue ni Silver habían notado a sus compañeros, y aunque Red y Yellow sabían que estaban cerca, preferían no voltear a buscarlos._

_Desde su posición, Gold veía todo perfectamente. Sus compañeros se encontraban en la parte del medio de la sala, Blue junto a Silver, Red junto a Yellow, y en una silla, en medio de ambas parejas, se encontraban Pika y Chuchu quienes se entretenían comiendo del tarro de palomitas que Red les había comprado._

- Bien, ahora esto sí parece una cita romántica – _Exclamo Gold sonriendo abiertamente mientras se acomodaba en su silla._

- Con esta película, no lo creo – _Comento Green mientras veía los boletos del cine._

- Porque? Qué película es? – _Pregunto Emerald mientras se acomodaba sobre el banco extra que le habían puesto sobre su asiento para que alcanzara a ver. Como respuesta, Green le paso los boletos y algunos de sus compañeros se acercaron a verlos también._

- Estas de broma? Porque querrían ver esto? – _Exclamo Pearl fuertemente, pero al instante fue callado, no solo por sus compañeros, sino también por los demás en el cine._

_Para su suerte, ni Red, ni Blue, ni las parejas de ambos, se molestaron en verle, ya que estaban más ocupados entre ellos._

- Entonces, esto se hace en una cita – _Comento Silver volteando a ver a Blue._

- Esto es solo una de las cosas que puedes hacer en una cita – _Le explico Blue_ – También se puede ir a comer a algún lado o solo ir a pasear para disfrutar tiempo juntos.

- Ah… Ok… - _Le contesto mientras intentaba memorizar el dato._

- Ey Red, porque elegiste esta película? – _Pregunto de pronto Blue, mientras se giraba en dirección al Peleador._

- Pensé que a Yellow le gustaría! – _Contesto felizmente haciendo que la chica a su lado se avergonzara ante el comentario._

- Aww que lindo de tu parte Red! –_ Exclamo Blue sonriendo._

- Es que recordé que Yellow menciono que quería verla! – _Y una vez más, Yellow se vio en un abrazo de Red. Pero esta vez, su incomodo iba en aumento, ya que Blue, Silver y el par de Pikachus, le veían fijamente._

_Y entonces, reacciono. Sus amigos debían creer que estaban en una cita! Quizás ya era hora de comenzar a sentirse como en una de verdad y tratar de ignorar todo lo demás!_

- Tu siempre tan lindo Red, me gusta que seas tan atento.

_Al instante la expresión de Red cambio de una de felicidad a una de asombro, al grado que incluso Pika creía que su entrenador intentaba abrir la boca tanto como un Gulpin. Para Red, el ver que Yellow comenzara a cooperar con la idea de la cita, era algo que no esperaba. Blue comenzó a reírse de la expresión de Red, a la par que Yellow se cuestionaba si había sido buena idea decir eso. Lentamente Red se recupero de su shock, debía hacer que todo pareciera real o Blue descubriría que le estaban engañando… Como si no fuera ya difícil estar engañando a la mayor timadora del grupo!_

- Y a mí me gusta que seas tan amable, jeje -_ Le contesto Red nerviosamente, causando un aire incomodo entre los 2._

- Pero qué bueno que por fin salgan juntos! - _Comento Blue de repente para terminar el silencio_ - Porque la verdad, ya se estaban tardando!

- Eh si... Jaja... Este... Pika dame eso! - _Sin tardanza, Red le arrebato el tarro de palomitas a los 2 Pikachus y se llevo la mayor cantidad posibles de estas a la boca, para evitar tener que decir algo._

_Para suerte de Yellow, que temía ser el nuevo blanco de preguntas por parte de Blue, la película comenzó, haciendo que el interrogatorio terminara antes de comenzar._

- Bleh! No será la película romántica del año, pero esto luce mejor que hace rato- _Exclamo Gold al cabo de unos minutos de comenzar la película._

- Gold... Esta película no tiene nada de romántico - _Le contesto Crystal, quien junto con Ruby, Diamond y Platinum, eran los únicos que a los 15 minutos de película, no habían caídos dormidos._

- Pero funciona para mi propósito! - _Gold señalo a sus compañeros. Blue empujaba a Red para que consolara a Yellow quien estaba demasiado conmovida con la historia de la película_ - Aunque el tonto de Silver se quedara dormido tan solo apagaran las luces!

- Pensé que el propósito era que Blue-sempai y Silver-sempai tuvieran una buena cita, no que Red-sempai y Yellow-sempai terminaran en una - _Comento Ruby mientras intentaba separar un poco a Sapphire que le usaba de almohada._

- Detalles sin importancia, esto luce más como una cita! Aunque la película sea una basura.

- No esta tan mal - _Una vez más, Platinum comento de manera repentina, haciendo que, sus compañeros despiertos, voltearan a verla._

- Eso es porque eres una niña, a las niñas les gusta este tipo de cosas.

- Yo no la veo tan mal y Sapphire se aburrió al instante - _Dijo Ruby tras desistir de su intento de acomodar a Sapphire en su asiento._

- Gracias por sustentar mi teoría chico fashionista!

- Gold! - _Le reprimió Crystal ante el comentario, mientras que Ruby lanzaba miradas mortales a su sempai._

- Ja, pues es la verdad, este tipo de películas es para niñas, por eso no me llaman la atención!

_... Tras un rato la pelicula..._

- NOOOOO! MATARON A LA MAMÁ DE DEERLING! - _Grito Gold fuertemente mientras lloraba ante la escena que acababa de ver._

-GOLD?

- Oh oh...

_Su grito no solo había despertado a sus compañeros dormidos, sino que además, había llamado la atención de Blue al reconocer la voz de su compañero Dex Holder. La chica se había girado sobre su asiento despertando a Silver en el proceso, por lo que ahora, ambos entrenadores veían mortalmente a Gold, mientras que Red y Yellow se ponían cada vez más nerviosos._

- QUE RAYOS HACEN AQUI?

...

_Tras ser sacados no pacíficamente del cine, los 13 Dex Holders se encontraban reunidos por fin._

- Porque nos están siguiendo?

- Nadie dijo que los estuviéramos siguiendo!

_Gold y Blue habían comenzado a discutir sobre el asunto, mientras que Red sostenía a un Silver que parecía tener demasiadas ganas de resolver el asunto a golpes._

- Y si no están siguiéndonos que hacen aquí? - _Pregunto Blue haciendo que todos quedaran callados pensando en cómo salir del problema con vida. Gold volteo a ver a sus compañeros en busca de apoyo, pero al parecer todos parecían de acuerdo en cargarle el problema a él._

- Este... Es culpa de Green-sempai! - _Exclamo Gold al instante mientras señalaba al mayor_.

- Que? Yo no !

- Green! - _Blue se giro molesta para ver a su compañero._

- No Blue, yo no... El me obligo! - _Contesto intentando devolver la culpa a Gold, quien volvió a ser el objetivo de las miradas mortales de Blue._

- Jeje... Este... Lo que quería decir es que... - _Gold se encontraba obligando a su cerebro a trabajar rápidamente._

- Que? - _Pero Blue, no parecía tener la mayor paciencia del mundo en ese momento._

- Si Gold, porque nos espiabas? - _Agrego Red de manera desafiante, sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes. Sin duda, Red intentaba zafarse, junto con Yellow, de la situación._

- Ah si, es que...

- Y bien? - _Esta vez, tanto Blue como Red miraban a Gold._

- Esto... Crys y yo le ayudamos a Green-sempai a hacer de niñera de los chicos! - _Contesto esta vez, señalando a sus compañeros de Hoenn y Sinnoh._

- Yo no necesito niñera! - _Gritaron Pearl y Emerald intentando irse en contra de su sempai, pero Green los detuvo rápidamente._

- Cálmense los 2, no quiero otro escándalo como el de los guardias para sacarnos del cine! - _Pidió Green usando todas sus fuerzas para contener a ambos chicos._

- Bueno, eso suena comprensible... - _Dijo Blue mientras se calmaba. Viéndolo de esa forma, Emerald, Pearl e incluso el propio Gold, necesitaban de una niñera... Y Green era capaz de callar a quien fuera... Todo era lógico._

- ...

- Y ya que estamos todos, porque no vamos a algún lado? - _Sugirió Gold para calmar el ambiente_ - Ahí un parque de atracciones por aquí cerca.

_Sin saber cómo exactamente, los 13 terminaron en el parque de atracciones más famoso de Johto._

- Te lo dije, que esto era mala idea - _Comento Silver quedamente, mientras caminaban por detrás de sus emocionados amigos._

- Esto era una buena idea, hasta que Gold apareció - _Le contesto Blue, aun con un tono de molestia_ - Y además, arruinaron también la cita de Red!

- Eh? Ah sí! Nuestra cita! Jeje - _Dijo Red mientras veía a Yellow con nerviosismo._

_Mientras los 4 seguían lamentando su suerte por encontrar a sus compañeros, los mencionados tampoco iban muy a gusto._

- Gold, se suponía que solo sería una tarde para ellos 4... Digo para Blue y Silver - _Dijo Crystal ante la situación en la que estaban._

- Pues parece que a Red-sempai no le está molestando la situación… Hasta me intento culpar de interrumpir su cita falsa!

- Y ahora tienes alguna idea genio? Tenemos que zafarnos de esta situación - _Pregunto Green, preocupado por las ocurrencias de su compañero._

- Pues tengo una idea. Cuál es la atracción más romántica de un parque?

- La casa de la risa? - _Preguntaron Diamond y Pearl sonriendo._

- El juego de fuerza! - _Exclamo Sapphire señalando el stand del dichoso juego._

- El paseo en botecitos de Swanna - _Comento Ruby en un tono soñador._

- La casa del terror? - _Sugirió Emerald._

- La salida por la que podre irme a mi casa - _La mirada de Green no parecía desviarse ni 5 segundos de la mencionada puerta._

- No, no, no, no y no! - _Contesto Gold con un movimiento de su mano._

- De hecho, yo creo que Ruby tiene razón - _Comento Crystal, después de todo, esos botecitos adorables de Swanna siempre eran abordados por las parejas._

- La rueda de la fortuna - _Hablo Platinum quedamente mientras veía la dichosa enorme rueda._

- Porque esa cosa? - _Pregunto Emerald observando el lento y aburrido giro de la rueda._

- No lo sé, el amigo extraño de los de Unnova no dejaba de hablar sobre ellas - _Le contesto la chica de manera confusa._

- Mejor no meternos con las ideas del chico Hippie... - _Le comento Gold al instante._

- Entonces a que te refieres? - _Ante las palabras de Ruby, todos veían a Gold esperando su respuesta._

- A la montaña Rusa!

- Que tiene de romántica esa cosa? - _Preguntaron todos confundidos._

- Pues fácil, si subes con una chica, ella se asustara y terminara abrasándote! - _Explico de manera sonriente._

- Y que te hace pensar que nos vamos a asustar? -_ Exclamo Crystal enojada ante el comentario._

- Calma chica seria, esto será por el bien de nuestros amigos! Solo es cuestión de que lo hagamos con un pequeño truco, ponemos nuestros nombres en papelitos y fingimos un sorteo para decidir con quién nos subiremos al carro del juego, así creerán que el destino los ah unido y no solo Red sempai tendrá su momento deseado - _Le explico Gold mientras veía a sus 2 compañeros de Hoenn disimuladamente._

**"Y así de paso consigo también MI momento deseado"**

_Pensó Gold para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía a Red y Blue para decirles sobre el paseo en la montaña rusa._

- Esto... No era lo que esperaba... - _Comento quedamente Gold unos minutos después, mientras veía disimuladamente a su compañero de carrito del juego... Quien obviamente NO era Crystal_ - Porque... Me tenía que tocar con Silver? - _Volvió a decir mientras volteaba a ver hacia otro lado al notar que su amigo cada vez parecía más irritado._

- Ey Gold, que no se suponía que Yellow-sempai debía ir con Red-sempai ? - _Le pregunto Emerald mientras se intentaba acercar a Gold que estaba en el carrito de enfrente a él, para que Yellow, quien iba a su lado, no le escuchara._

- No entiendo que paso!

- Pues deberías saberlo, tú hiciste el sorteo! - _Le regaño Crystal que iba en el carrito de enfrente a Gold, junto con Red_.

- De que hablan? - _Pregunto Silver por fin prestándoles atención._

- Eh... De una tontería que hiso Gold! - _Se apresuro a contestarle Crystal, Gold ni siquiera intento contradecirla, ya que no quería hacer obvio que estaban planeando algo._

- Porque no me extraña?

- Oh vamos Silver, no era mi intención interrumpir tu cita! - _Gold pidiendo disculpas? Ahora sí que Crystal se sentía desmayar... Aunque quizás Gold solo lo había hecho porque Silver, realmente se veía temible con la mirada que le dirigía tras escuchar eso._

- Je, eso no era lo que decía hace rato - _Comento Emerald por lo bajo._

- Emerald-san, será mejor que te acomodes bien - _Dijo de pronto Yellow, llamando la atención de los chicos, ya que el carrito había comenzado a moverse._

- Porque tenemos que estar en este tonto juego? - _Pregunto Silver dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia un lado._

- Eso mismo digo, pero fue idea de Emerald - _Le contesto Gold mientras su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente, para poder mentir de forma convincente_ - Estos juegos son para niños...

...

- A...Ayu-daaaa! - _Pedía Silver mientras intentaba quitarse a Gold de encima, el chico de googles no dejaba de aferrarse muy fuertemente a él._

- Rayos, como le hace para sujetarse tan fuerte? - _Pregunto Green que jalaba de Gold para que se soltara._

- Yo sé cómo hacer que lo suelte - _Comento Crystal sonriendo_ - Ey Gold, subamos a la montaña rusa de nuevo!

- ESTAS LOCA MUJER? - _Grito Gold mientras soltaba a Silver y se giraba a verla_ - NO VUELVO A SUBIRME A ESA COSA NUNCA MAS!

- Claro... Juego de niños - _Se escucho levemente a Emerald sobre el ataque de risa de Diamond y Pearl ante la reacción de su sempai._

- Y ahora que hacemos genio? - _Pregunto Blue a Gold, mientras dejaba a la pareja de Pikachus, quienes fueron sus compañeros de carrito, en el suelo, para poder ayudar a Silver a recuperar el aire._

- Quisiera ver que tienen de interesantes las ruedas de la fortuna - _Por decima vez en el día, todos miraron confundidos a Platinum._

- Definitivamente no es bueno que la señorita conozca a gente nueva - _Dijo Pearl a Crystal que estaba a su lado._

- Tengo hambre - _Comento Diamond mientras sostenía su estomago_

- Yo también! Porque no vamos a comer algo? - _Sugirió Red._

_Y asi, todos terminaron, de nueva cuenta, juntos en un lugar en el que no tenían planeado: el puesto de helados del parque._

- Gracias Red, que lindo eres - _Yellow sonrió a Red, mientras este pagaba los helados._

- Jeje, de nada. Después de todo, estamos en una cita! - _Le contesto el Peleador mientras volteaba a ver a Silver. Ante eso, todos miraban al heredero del Team Rocket._

- Uh... Es eso lo que se hace en una cita? - _Pregunto al notar la mirada de todos._

- Claro Silver! Siempre le debes pagar todo a las chicas - _Le dijo Gold aprovechando la oportunidad que Red estaba dando, era bueno saber que pese a todo, aun quería seguir con la idea de la cita falsa._

- Mmmm... Bueno - _Silver saco una cartera de la bolsa de su pantalón._

- Aww no es necesario Silv! - _Se apresuro a decir Blue mientras le abrazaba. Era bien sabido el motivo del porque Silver vivía en una base secreta. Sin embargo, Silver saco algo de dinero de la cartera_ - Silv, de donde sacaste eso?

- Del mismo lugar de siempre - _Le contesto tras haber pagado y se disponía a sentarse con los demás._

- Giovanni te envió dinero? - _Pregunto intentando tener una respuesta más concreta._

- Aun no, hasta fin de mes.

- Entonces?

- EY! DONDE ESTA MI CARTERA? - _Se escucho gritar a Gold. Ahora todos veían a Silver, pero este solo sonrió ligeramente. El haberse sentado junto con Gold en la montaña rusa, sin duda había tenido su lado bueno._

...

- Uh... - _Silver acababa de conocer lo que era el karma. Minutos antes se había divertido con el enojo de Gold por haberle gastado el dinero, pero ahora que Blue intentaba darle de comer del helado personalmente, no solo Gold le veía maliciosamente, si no que todos los dex holders no le quitaban la mirada de encima - _DEJEN DE MIRARME! _- Al instante, todos voltearon hacia el lado contrario._

- Tranquilo Silv! - _Comento Blue mientras aprovechaba para meterle la cuchara en la boca._

- Arg, esto es culpa de Gold... Ahora se me hará tarde- _Dijo Green quedamente mientras movía su cuchara dentro del vaso que tenia, Blue volteo a verle._

- Creí que te estaba ayudando a cuidar de los chicos.

- Vamos Blue, no me digas que le creíste eso? - _Volvió a decir mientras volteaba a verla, pasando desapercibido ante las conversaciones de sus demás compañeros._

- Sonaba lógico.

- Te suena lógico que le pidiera ayuda a Gold?

- ... Oh! Tienes razón... Pero entonces como se entero? - _Le pregunto Blue mientras le veía confundida._

- Bueno... Lo siento - _Dijo Green levemente, pero lo suficiente para que ella y Silver le escucharan_ - Ayer que me hablaste por el Pokegear, Gold estaba metido en el bote de basura afuera de mi casa y escucho tu llamada.

- Pero que hacía allí? - _Le pregunto la chica aun mas confundida._

- Y yo que voy a saber!

- Ey Go-!

_Blue no logro terminar de hablar, ya que Crystal se encontraba zarandeando a Gold, completamente molesta, mientras los demás holders les veían entretenidos. _

- Y lo mismo hiciste ayer!

- Q-Q-Q-Que hice a-a-ayer C-C-C-Crys? - _Le contesto el criador entre la agitación._

- Ayer te comiste la berry del pastel de cumpleaños de Arcapyon! - _Contesto Crystal mientras lo soltaba, dejándolo caer en el asiento de la mesa donde estaban_ - Y ahora te comiste la de mi helado!

- Ah... Pensé que se te había olvidado después de perseguirme hasta la casa de Green sempai...

- Por eso estamos metidos en esto, por culpa de una berry? - _Pregunto Green acercándose a los 2 entrenadores de Johto._

- Esto... Es que no era una berry cualquiera! Fue una berry que trajimos de Unnova! - _Gold se alejaba, no solo de Green, si no también de Blue, con cada palabra que decía - _Y tampoco era mi intención terminar espiando la cita de Silver tras escuchar la llamada!

- NOS ESTABAS ESPIANDO?

- Eh... Ups? - _Gold ahora se encontraba arrinconado en una esquina del local._

- Me hiciste perderme algo importante por culpa de esto! - _Le reclamo Green en un tono, aparentemente calmado, pero era obvio que estaba muy enojado._

- No solo te entrometiste en mi cita, si no también en la Red!

- Pero Red senp-

- Ey si Gold! Arruinas mi cita! - _Exclamo el Peleador que se había unido a sus amigos de Kanto._

- Ah... Perdón sempais!

...

- Si todas las citas incluyen vengarse de Gold, deberíamos salir más seguido - _Comento Silver sonriendo, mientras él y Blue esperaban a que Pearl y Green, quien había sido llevado a la fuerza por el menor, terminaran de visitar cada atracción del lugar, así como a Platinum y Diamond que regresaran de su "investigación" sobre las ruedas de la fortuna._

- No es por nada, pero espero que eso no pase. Yo solo quería pasar un rato a solas contigo, no terminar cuidando de los chicos de Sinnoh con la ayuda de Green.

- Bueno... Ya estamos solos.

- Jaja, cierto!

- Y entonces qu_- Pero Blue lo cayo al aventarse hacia él para besarlo_ - ... Aun sigo pensando que debemos salir más seguido – _Volvió a decir sonriendo._

- Completamente de acuerdo! - _Le dijo mientras volvía a abrazarlo._

_Por otro lado del parque... _

- Esto es aburrido Ruby! - _Decía Sapphire mientras no dejaba de moverse inquietamente sobre el botecito de swanna en el que Ruby había querido subirse._

- Es Ro-Man-Ti-Co ! - _Le corrigió mientras ponía una de sus clásicas miradas soñadoras._

- Naa, estoy de acuerdo con ella, esto es aburrido...

- EMERALD? - _Gritaron ambos al ver que compañero de Hoenn estaba con ellos._

- Qué?

- Que haces aquí? Pensamos que irías con Crystal-san - _Comento Ruby confundido._

- No me dejo ir, dijo que eso era un asunto solo entre ella y Gold.

- Oh, algo me dice que Gold sempai si que recibirá su merecido... - _Dijo Ruby, en tono de compasión. Ambos chicos se quedaron pensando en que castigo le estaría dando Crystal a Gold, hasta que un ruido les hiso voltear a ver a su compañera._

- Esto es aburrido! - _Grito Sapphire mientras saltaba al agua y tomaba el botecito con las manos, la intención de volcarlo, aun con sus compañeros sobre el bote, se le veía perfectamente en los ojos._

- No Sapphire, espera! - _Gritaron los 2 jóvenes intentando no caerse al agua._

...

_Tras un cansado recorrido por el parque, Green se dejo caer a un lado de donde Blue se encontraba esperándoles, aunque el mayor no parecía dar más, Pearl seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro sin muestra de detenerse._

- Y hubiera visto sempai! Ahi un juego que hace wuuushh! y luego baja asiii! - _Intentaba explicar el chico a un Silver que intentaba comprender que era lo que le decían._

- Estoy muerto...

- Pearl te hiso correr mucho? - _Pregunto Blue volteando a verlo, mientras que a su lado Silver se veía concentrado en lo que Pearl le contaba._

- Si, pero no es por eso. Courtney va a matarme cuando regrese a la casa y me pregunte donde estuve toda la tarde- _Contesto mientras suspiraba resignado._

- Oh! Y qué rayos crees que haces allí sentado? - _Le regaño la chica poniéndose de frente a él, haciendo que sus otros 2 compañeros detuvieran s conversación, o más bien Pearl se detuviera, y les miraran_ - Gold ya no está para detenerte! _- Continuo diciéndole, esta vez en tono de orden y señalando la salida._

- ... Hasta luego! - _Les dijo mientras se paraba y se dirigía rápidamente por donde le indicaba la chica._

- Y ahora qué hacemos? Dia y la señorita no regresan! - _Exclamo Pearl tras haber visto como Green montaba a su Charizard una vez fuera del parque._

- Oye sí, que tendrán de interesante las ruedas que no regresan? - _Blue volteo a ver a la tan aclamada rueda de la fortuna, pero realmente no le veía nada interesante..._

_... Pero una de los ocupantes del juego no pensaba exactamente así._

- Desde aquí se tiene una buena vista - _Comento Platinum mientras veía felizmente por la ventana, por un lado Diamond le veía sonriente_

- Parece que le gusto mucho señorita! - _De cierta forma, Diamond pensó que esa frase sonaba algo tonta, era obvio que le gustaba mucho! Después de todo ya era la cuarta vez consecutiva que se paseaban en la dichosa rueda en esa misma noche._

- Si, creo que podría poner una en el jardín de la casa.

- Jajaja, eso sería único! - _Se rió Diamond ante la idea de una atracción en medio del patio de la mansión Berlitz._

- Le diré a Sebastian de una vez!

- Eh? Lo decías en serio? - _Dijo Diamond sorprendido al ver como la chica sacaba su Pokegear y marcaba presuntamente el número de su mayordomo._

- Sebastian? Si, quería comenzar a ver la construcción de una rueda de la fortuna en el medio del jardín, que porque? Creo que es algo romántico - _Contesto Platinum mientras miraba por la ventana del juego con una expresión seria_ - Si, definitivamente lo es, Diamond la adoro también... Si claro, mañana mismo, si... Te veo en casa - _Termino de decir mientras colgaba la llamada._

- Ah, señorita... - _Intento llamar Diamond, pero no termino de hablar, porque Platinum le miraba fijamente._

- Ahora podremos subir cuando queramos - _Le dijo Platinum sonriendo, mientras lo tomaba de las manos, haciendo que los colores se le comenzaran a subir al pobre chico._

- Uh, si!

_Un rato después, todos por fin salían del dichoso parque con la intención de ir a sus casas. Mientras los demás platicaban por delante, Red y Yellow iban algo atrás de los demás._

- Gracias Red - _Dijo Yellow de pronto mientras le sonreía._

- Ah, porque?

- Por este día.

- Oh! Jaja si! Fue divertido, principalmente cuando tuvimos que escapar del guardia que quería echarnos porque Sapphire destruyo el juego de los botes de Swanna - _Comento riéndose ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido minutos antes._

- Pero Red, aunque fuera una cita falsa, enserio me divertí mucho! - _Volvió a sonreírle, al instante Red se detuvo, haciendo que ella también se detuviera._

- Entonces salgamos de nuevo! - _Tras eso, se creó un pequeño silencio en el que ambos solo se miraron, hasta que Yellow reacciono en lo que pasaba._

- Si, eso me gustaría!

- Ey Red! - _La voz de Blue hiso que ambos chicos le miraran sacándolos de su momento._

- Que pasa Blue?

- No faltan Crystal y Gold ?

_Ante las palabras de ellas, todos se detuvieron y comenzaron a ver a todos lados, en efecto, sus 2 compañeros de Johto no estaban con ellos._

- Quizás ya se fueron a casa - _Comento Silver tras un rato._

- Si, ya es bastante tarde - _Agrego Ruby mientras veía la hora en su Pokénav._

- Supongo tienen razón.

_Tras eso todos continuaron su camino para descansar por fin, de su clásico alocado día._

...

_Aunque todos habían comenzado ya su camino a casa, el parque recién comenzaba su mayor apogeo de visitas._

- Si que viene gente a este parque! - _Comento Crystal observando cómo llegaba cada vez más gente._

- Lo sé Crys, pero podemos irnos ya? - _Le pregunto mientras no dejaba de abrazarla fuertemente._

- Aun no.

- Crys por favor!

- Oh vamos, no habías dicho tu, que esto era romántico?

- Me arrepien-AAAHHHHHHHH! - _Tan solo comenzó a moverse el juego nuevamente, Gold volvió a sujetarse más fuerte de la chica._

- Ahora si le veo el lado romántico a esto!

- AAHHH CRYYYYYYYSSSSS!

**End~**

* * *

Random random, esto es muy random! Pero estaba en lista desde diciembre que lo comense a escribir y ahora lo termine... y si es muy Randoooom con final randooom

En fin, si se dan cuenta tiene algo de relación con ese fic random que hise para el cumpleaños de Silver en Diciembre, como Green mencionando a Courtney y lo de Silver y Blue, turururu no se que mas decir

Bueno, ya ya, ya estoy con el ultimo cap de La Familia PokéSpe, solo esperen un poco mas =w= ! Ya mero, ya mero...

Saluditos y mis totales woooow y admiración a quien leyo esto completo!

Por cierto, la pelicula que estaban viendo, era una parodia de Bambi pero con pokémons y no, Gold no le teme a las montañas rusas, solo le teme a ESA en especifico, ah de ser muy fea xD

Adieu~


End file.
